


Family

by Wolf_007



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_007/pseuds/Wolf_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard's family comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [this](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=620487#cmt620487) prompt on [Grimm_Kink](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org).

Nick wakes up at the sound of someone moving in the house below him. It is not the sound he wants to hear, especially at 4:15 on Wednesday morning when he has to be up for work in a couple hours. It is also not the sound he wants to here because the only person he would expect to be in his house at this hour is in bed beside him.

He mentally runs through short list of other people that would possibly be in his house at this hour of the morning, and comes to the conclusion that the intruder is no one he knows. His friends would call first. Nick is established as a cop and a Grimm; both positions mean others try not to cross him.

His bed companion rolls over. Nick nearly has a heart attack as an arm drapes over his waist to pull the Grimm closer to the body behind him. Nick is still tense from the idea of an intruder and the motion only makes him tense further. He does not have to look over his shoulder to know his companion is frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Renard rumbles in his ear.

An especially loud crash from the first level answers Renard’s question for Nick. The police captain bolts out of bed.

“Who?”

“I have no idea.” Nick admits quietly.

Renard reaches for the nightstand where he dropped his firearm the evening before. Now armed, he slinks towards the door. If it was not for the trespasser, Nick would have very happily admired the view of a very naked Renard standing in the darkened bedroom.

However, there is an intruder so Nick slides out of bed to join him. Renard glowers.

“Stay.” Renard commands.

The desire to do what Renard wants floods through Nick, but he tamps down the feeling to glare at his boss. “I’m a cop, I can defend myself.”

Renard looks unhappy that he is not going to be obeyed, but another crash brings their attention back to the present situation. Therefore, he says nothing as Nick grabs his own gun off the dresser to follow Renard. They move together silently with ease and practiced coordination from training and an acute awareness of the other’s location. They quickly find the room with the prowler and exchange a look before storming into the room together.

The young man sitting on one of the chairs does not even appear to be old enough to be out of high school. A lamp’s dim light throws the teenager’s face into shadow. With his hands clasped together and resting under his chin, he watches them with a grim expression like he wants to appear ready to defend himself and menacing at the same time. When he looks from Nick to Renard, looking over them both carefully and taking in the fact that they are both completely naked, his eyes widen and his jaw drops a little.

Renard stares straight back at him before lowering his weapon. Nick lowers his as well, but still remains hyper-alert. He is not quite as trusting with others as Renard is sometimes. Nick has had enough experience to tell him that he is safer if he remains just a little cautious.

“Sean, sorry, I mean Sire, Sir,” the boy gasps out as a greeting.

Renard raises his chin a little and examines the boy a little more closely before addressing him. “Philip.”

Nick shifts his weight. It brings the boy, Philip’s, attention to him. Philip seems more than a little awed at Renard’s presence while being offended by Nick. It is an interesting mix of emotions to display. Most are awed by Nick and want to cower from Renard, or want to cower from both of them.

“Nick, would you mind retrieving clothes?” Renard inquires.

The detective frowns because he has no desire to leave Renard alone with the kid even though Renard obviously knows who he is. When the police captain gives Nick a sideways glance, the glance makes it obvious that while his statement was phrased as a question, it was meant as an order. Nick leaves the room to the sounds of Renard starting to speak in lilting, smooth French. Nothing ever good happens when Renard starts speaking French so Nick really hopes that he is not going to come back to find a body on the living room floor.

Nick takes the opportunity to slip into clothes himself before digging through a pile of garments he thinks are clean for a pair of boxers for Renard. While he is not opposed to wandering around the house naked, he really does not think that Philip would appreciate it.

Upon returning, Nick is not surprised to have the room fall quiet as he approaches. Renard is still standing in the doorway, engaged in a staring contest with Philip. The king slides easily into the boxers Nick brought him before sinking onto the couch next to where Nick had seated himself. His movements give Nick the chance to study Philip more closely. The teenager actually looks quite similar to Renard only with different hair and eye colors.

“Little brother,” Nick comments to no one in particular. Philip starts at the deduction, but Renard is not surprised at all.

“Nick, this is Philip Renard. The youngest of my siblings, he’s in school to take over the family business one day. Philip, this is Nick.” Renard introduces, though by this point, introductions are not exactly needed. Nick and Philip know each other’s names.

“He’s a Grimm.” Philip points out. He says Grimm like it is a dirty word and his eyes narrow when he looks at Nick. It perpetuates his earlier offended attitude towards Nick.

“What’s wrong with being a Grimm?” Nick snaps. The creatures of Portland and its surrounding territory have long since learned that Nick is not out to get them unless they disobey, but every time someone from beyond Renard’s border makes an appearance, Nick is always reminded that most do not like Grimms.

“They breed disloyalty from the ruler to his people. In other words, when there is a Grimm in the kingdom, the ruler becomes less loyal to his people.” Philip recites. His tone of voice carries the idea that he is entitled and should not have to converse with people like Nick.

Nick feels more than hears Renard sigh from beside him. Renard has clearly heard this speech before. In fact, Nick suspects that the same idea was once drilled into Renard’s head until life taught his captain differently. Since they have not really discussed their backgrounds in the time they have been married, Nick has no basis for truth behind his notion.

The house is completely soundless as its three occupants examine each other.

“How did you get here?” Renard finally asks instead of the more obvious, ‘why are you here?’

“I am a prince.” Philip replies loftily.

Renard snorts. “Yeah, but you’re still a minor, and you managed to get on a plane somehow, so how did you get here?”

“I borrowed Mere’s credit card. She thinks that I’m sleeping over at someone’s house after school.”

Renard’s response to this apparent recklessness is cut off by a faint blaring noise from above. It takes Nick a moment to realize that the sound is his alarm going off telling Nick and Renard it is time to get up for work. Nick gets up to make coffee before getting dressed. He leaves the two brothers alone again. If they have not killed each other by now, Nick does not think they will now. Also, he wants to wait until he is alone with Renard before asking the man why he never warned Nick that his family might show up out of the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my livejournal, ff.net and Grimm_Kink.


End file.
